Eternal Duel
by Lilchibchib
Summary: Yusei and Aki are captured, but while trying to escape what will be uncovered. YuseixAki.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5ds

I awoke to complete darkness. The nothingness engulfed my body as if it could bring me to the brink of insanity. I could only here myself breathing, breathing, and the sound of air barely seeping through something.

" How did I get here?" Yusei asked. I was in complete confusion. I went to one side but there was a smooth surface in the way that was trapping me. I felt the surface and gathered the conclusion that it was steel. God only knows how thick. It entrapped me making me its or someone's prisoner. I could only hope that there was a door somewhere, but if I truly was prisoner then the chances were very slim. I tried to clasp on to something or anything on the other sides but found the same result. Steel. I couldn't understand what was going on or how this happened, so I tried to recollect my memories. I tried to think but was filled witfrustration as it came up as a blank. I tried to think harder hoping there was a way to force myself into the memory but it was gone, like my home and my friends. I could only try to find if any of my stuff was only remembrence of the outside world I had left. I felt around the floor of the small area, but was stopped as I fell towards the ground. I had tripped on something that was small but too big to be anything but was probably the faint whisper I heard besides my breathing. They didn't seem to be moving , so I touched them still hoping that they might know the answer to my growing questions. I touched them but in vain, finally having to tug on their clothing to get their attention. They rolled awake and it seemed that the only thing that they could understand was the confusion that they felt.

" Do you know where we are?" I asked hoping to get an answer, but was suprised when I heard a small and gentle voice.

" Yusei?"

" Aki?" Aki was here which meant I was not alone. Although I would never want to put any of my friends in a dangerous situation, especilly not Aki. But if Aki was here then what did they need her and me for? What could someone do with both of us? My questions just grew into an endless supply as Aki's were added to the bunch. " Yusei what is going on here? I don't understand what….." she couldn't finish her thoughts because our bodies slammed against the wall. Obviously bringing us both immense amounts of pain. We tried to gather ourselves but it was in vain as the sudden jerk had probably bruisd us. I tried to reach out to ki to see if she was OK, but before I could even react a TV screen came on in front of us.

" Hello Mr. Fudo and Miss Izayoi, I am glad to see that you are finally up" A man who looked of high stature was looking at us in what looked like admiration. He must be the cause of this but how could someone who probably was pretty wealthy do with the King and a psychic duelist.

" Who are you and what do you want from us" I asked getting straight to the point. His face twisted into a smirk that I had already grown to dislike. He had no right to keep us here. We should be at…My head started throbbing as I once again tried to regain my memories. I didn't know where we were supposed to be, but I knew it wasn't here. I tried to think again of what had happened before but all that came to mind were my friends It was as if certain memories had been blocked out, but what was the point of blocking out my memories. What did he gain? My eyes began to lose focus as I thought toomuch but I again looked up at the screen. He seemed to have noticed my pain and was laughing at it. I shot him a sneer but it only added to the laughter. The hideous cackle that came from his lips.

" Well Yusei you see I have chosen you two for something you should be very proud of… it is called the Eternal Dueling. You were chosen for your abilities or power for the entertainment of a group of people who have paid a hefty amount to see duels. It is actually quite fun" Fun he says. How could he even say the words so calmly as if it was natural. I couldn't help but glance at Aki who was still on the ground, as if she had given up all hope. She just stared at the screen with a blanket of nothing distinguishing her eyes. I shuddered. Hd they already gotten to Aki? Or was there something she knew that had caused her to give up hope already? I looked back at the screen and couldn't help but wonder." Seeing s we were forced into this what happens if we refuse?" He once again smirked at us and he had really become an annoyance. The thing that bothered me the most was how he looked at Aki, with such greedy and possessive eyes. It was as if he already owned her and was admiring his prize. It made me sick to think of another Divine in her life. We had to get out of here. I remembered that I had asked a question and tuned into the answer, snapping out of my thoughts.

" Well if you look down at your hands then you will see a wristband " I looked down to see a metal cuff surrounding my wrists. It clasped on as if it was meant to never let go. " Those bracelets will inject something into your body that will make your worst fear come to life while poison enters your bloodstream. You will experience a slow death while suffering with your nightmares" A gasp slipped from Aki's lips, but she was still in her frozen statue like state. So we were dueling for people's entertainment and we probably continue to duel if we keep winning, but what about the losers?

" What if we lose a duel?"

"Then we die" Aki whispered. The man smiled wickedly and didn't seem to mind our fear and frustration. In fact he seemed to enjoy it. What could cause a man to end up this way? Who could have touched his life in a way that could make him deranged and wicked. Right now it didn't matter because I need to figure out how to get out of here. So basically we duel for our life which means Aki and I will have to face each other at some point. So then we would have to duel, which isn't an option or escape before then. We should probably get to the place before we try to escape and they kill us on the spot. After we get there I will scour and see where some exits are. But would we last that long? I looked to Aki only to see her asleep on the ground. How could she sleep during a time like this? Had she finally lost it or had she fainted under ll the suspense of what had happened. I couldn't.....What had i been talking about? I..I could barely keep my eyes open anymore. It took a whole lot of effort to lift my head to look at the screen but it was black. Which was the last thing i saw before everything went dark and stiff. My plans disappearing as a fell into a forceful sleep, only to awaken to a nightmare.

Lilchibchib: Ok so this chapter kind of sucked, but please tell me what you think I should do for the next chapter and please review this chapter. Whether the reviews be good or bad I accept all (except haters)

Ruka: Hey doesn't that kind of contradict what you said by saying you accept all reviews except haters

Lilchibchib: Hey who are you?

Ruka: I'm the person you talk to before and after your stories. I have done this for many star writers.

Lilchibchib: What if I don't want that or if I want Aki

Ruka: Why does everyone prefer her to me well fine then!!! Guys just go ahead and review but make sure you tell her that I am the real star here not Aki!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ruka: Nice job lilchibchib and by the way that was sarcasm

Lilchibchib: You're just here to hurt my ego aren't you

Ruka: Yea pretty much. Anyway I don't own…

Aki: I DON"T OWN YUGIOH 5DS

Ruka: That was my line Aki. Darn you

* * *

I awoke again to a dark room with only a small light in the center. We had left the steel cage from before and were now what looked like simple cell. It now had only concrete walls except for the rusted metal that was supposed to keep us in. If this was what they called cage then I was deeply disappointed. The metal bars looked old and deteriorated as If one touch would cause them to crumble. I went towards them in hope of destroying it and escaping, but as my fingers neared the bars a I heard someone say, " Stop before you do something stupid" I looked around and saw a raggedy man lying on the floor. If he hadn't just spoken to me then I would have thought he was dead. I could barely tell his expression because of the dim lighting or maybe it was because he was expressionless.

" What would be stupid about trying to escape" He answered by picking up a mouse, small and defenseless and throwing it at the bars. In an instant it was electrocuted with who knows how many volts, and it was too burnt to even bleed. It skin was seemingly falling off its frail and small body. It would never see more than this room. That would have been me if not for this mysterious fellow. "Thank you" He answered with a scoff, but I saw it as a you're welcome. At least I was not alone in this pitiful place. I still had yet to remember how I was even captured in the first place but it was not of importance. Right now I had to think of of…. "Aki!!! Where is she? Is she alright?" I had completely forgotten about her, what a surprise with my memory problems right now. I looked at the man pleading that he told me where she was.

" You mean that girl you were with? I can see why you were with her she is very……voluptuous" he said licking his lips. Ignoring his misunderstanding about me and Aki ,and his probably disgusting thoughts, I asked him again.

" So where is she?" He laughed. It was an old and hoarse sound but it was a laugh nonetheless. It sounded old and tired. Which made me wonder how long this man had actually been a prisoner to these people. How long would I be a prisoner? I tuned back into reality just as he was answering my question.

" They probably took her to the C-station, seeing as she looked like a low level duelist" C-station? So we were labeled by our abilities. I don't think that they would put Aki there, especially with here psychic abilities.

" Where do they take higher class duelists because I doubt that she would be a C class" He scoffed obviously doubting that she could be anything higher, but I knew that Aki would definitely be wherever I was because she was in my rank.

"She would probably be in our hall or nearby because this is the S class hall, so she might be with the A classes if you think she is so good, but it is very unlikely that she would be with us. We are the highest of the high being in the S rank. What makes here such a great duelist anyway?" It was actually very surprising that he didn't know who she was. Although she never maintained the identity of the Black Rose Witch and the personality of the witch was gone, people still were aware of her power. This man might have been in here longer than I could ever imagine, it might even be his whole life or most of it. I could at least help him understand her power.

" She is a very power psychic duelist, which means that she can bring the duel monsters to life and give her opponents actual damage" His eyes widened in surprise understanding why I thought so highly of her and her abilities. His then shocked expression twisted into what might have been a smile.

"Damn, Sexy and dangerous, you really are a lucky man my friend, well then she is probably in the cell next to us or across from us seeing as there are not as many duelists in this rank. I am sure if you called out she might answer" I nodded in satisfaction, and began calling her name. Hoping that maybe I could find where she might be. All I could hear were the echoes of my words bouncing off the walls. I was about to give up, until I heard someone whisper my name. It was very small but it was still loud enough for me hear. It was Aki. Oh thank God she was ok, but where was she? I looked around, but I could barely see anything past my cell. Well maybe I could still talk to her.

" Aki, answer me, are you alright?"

"Yusei, Oh you're safe, but what happened?" she tried to remember what had happened but it ended the same as me. She could not remember and she probably felt a pain in her head when she tried to think about it too much. "Yusei I can't remember.." "I know…it's the same for me" I saw the old man snicker at our misfortune. It seems that everyone involved in this …..what had it been called…um.. Eternal Dueling I think. "Shut up…um I didn't seem to catch your name"

" That's because I didn't give it to you" Jeez he was obviously not going to be of any more help than he was already. So I had to be thankful for that.

" Yusei, who are you talking to?

" Just some guy who likes to be difficult. Anyway make sure you don't touch the bars they will electrocute you, just sit and talk to me so we can figure this out" So now that Aki was found and alright what do we do now. Just wait till we have to duel. I couldn't do that because I knew that if I dueled and won I would be killing someone. I at least remembered the consequence of losing these duels, but that seemed to be it. I couldn't get a look at this place because they took me while I was knocked out. Which meant that they only means for escape were to leave for a duel and try to escape then, but these people weren't stupid. They probably planned for this somehow, so the least I could do was look around and see what this place looked like. Maybe find out what was where.

"Yusei are you still there?"

"Yea I'm just thinking to myself about how to escape, but the only way to figure seems to go through a duel so we can look around"

" Yusei, I have a bad feeling about this place. I feel like I know it but I can't remember anything else. Just that there is something wrong….." Could Aki have something to do with this place? Well right now we couldn't think about that. We needed to escape by all means." Do you have your duel disk" I heard her ask. I looked around, but the question was answered by my mysterious friend"

" They take the duel disks because they don't want you to have any means to escape"

"So we really do have to wait to duel before we gain do anything " I could hear her heavy breathing as she said those words. She was afraid and she was powerless to do anything about it. I felt bad because Aki was involved with this but I would make sure she stayed safe. We stayed there for minutes, hours, days the time just slipped away from me. Sometimes we would hear the screams of those who had lost the duels. At first it was painstaking but eventually it became the only soothing noise in this place we had grown to live in. They would give us food that was actually better than I thought it would be, but the living mate I had said it was because we were S class. Which meant that the lower class probably had like nothing but the rats and bugs that lived around them. We waited and waited my memory depleting more and more until a guard of some sort came in. I expected him to give us food but instead he said one name " Aki Izayoi" I could contain the horror I felt. She was going first, but why? Of all people why her. I couldn't help but yell, "Why let me go first please" I didn't want any chance of her dying t all. She shouldn't be in danger at all. Suddenly I felt a shock surge through my body, and I fell to the ground. It continued to surge and I my screams of agony echoed of the walls and rang in my ears. Eventually it stopped and I couldn't help but look at the guard in disgust, but it did nothing but increase the pain I felt from the electrical surge I had felt seconds before. He pushed her out but not before I heard her say, "I'll be back" Then she disappeared from me and I was left with nothing but the sound of her words_. I'll be back_ hoping that it wasn't a lie.

Ruka: Why am I not in any of these stories

Lilchibchib: Is all you do complain?

Ruka: No I am just saying a valid point anyway you guys should revi..

Jack: Why are you taking so long just tell the people to review already jeez

Ruka: I was going to until you said it for me. Everyone just likes ruining my spotlight

Lilchibchib: Also thanks dbzgtfan2004 for being my first reviewer you don't know how much that made my day. I was kinda of having a crappy day so thx.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilchibchib: I am so sorry for the late update, but my teachers decided now would be the best time to give the projects and tests all at the same time

Ruka: Stop making excuses!!!

Lilchibchib: Yea I know. Well anyway I don't own yugioh 5ds

My hands chafed as the cuffs on them seemed to grow tighter. The guard dragged me along seeming to regard me as a dog. While his cold stone eyes stared ahead I tried to look around to see if any door looked like an exit. It was the least I could do for Yusei. _Yusei ._That shock that the guard had given him looked so, so painful. I wish I could comfort him, but there is nothing that I could do. Besides in the long run this will help him way more than a hug or whatever ever could. I continue to look around but there is really nothing and the guard continues to roughly push me. I gave looking for an exit because it seemed as though I would never find one. All I could do is hear the screams of those probably being punished for who knows what. We stopped and I noticed that we were in a small cramped room. There was an X in the center for well…. I actually don't know what it is for, but I'm sure I am about to find out.

"Stand there" the man said grumpily pointing to the X. I obeyed not wanting to end up like the screaming victims or Yusei. Oh if only he was here instead of me. He would definitely know what to do. The man turned and walked away happy to have finished his job. I waited for what felt like hours but then the ground around me started to rumble. I had the urge to run out, but knew better. They wouldn't have left me by myself if they hadn't had some way to stop me. I looked up and the ceiling began to open as I was lifted up. The platform pushed me through the hole in the ceiling and stopped. I looked around to see thousands of people watching me. They brought howls and whistles all aimed at me, while also saying things like "witch" or "monster." It was definitely a mix of sexual desire and anger, the powerful emotions of the world, but this gave the thought that not everyone is isolated from the outside world if they knew who I was. This is could be useful knowledge in the future. I looked across from me and saw a man who was thin and weak looking. He looked malnourished and his bones suck out. Looking at him at first you could see determination to win the duel, but in his eyes shone the sadness and fear of losing the duel. We were one in the same. The stadium immediately became quiet as the announcer came on to introduce us. _Ladies and Gentlemen I introduce Aki Izayoi, the beautiful and fearsome duelists who defeats her enemies with the deception of her roses_. This brought on more whistling and howling and inappropriate noises. _Did I also mention that she is a psychic duelists who can bring her duel monsters to life to inflict real damage. _There was silence as the crowd and I waited for the name calling to ensue but doubled, but instead there was a roar of clapping and excitement from finally get a duel worth watching. _Let us not forget our previous champion Takado Ishia. _The crowd went wild at the sound of his name. I looked up at him and saw the disappointment in his eyes. I wonder how many people he has killed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he was a victim just like the rest of us. I looked down at the ground. His cold hard stare was difficult to look at.

" I hope you're ready for this" I snapped my head up wondering where the words had come from. It had come from Takado. I couldn't help but smile.

" Of course I'm not ready but I guess I don't have much of a choice"

" Yea I guess you are right. Hey can I ask you a favor" I listened in shock. What favor could he want to ask me?

"Sure what is it?"

" Kill me" My eyes went wide, as I heard the announcer say we should begin.

**Yusei**

I was pacing around the cell like a madman. Where was she and how had she done. Time merged into one here and made it feel as if she had been gone for hours or days. I wanted to know that she was safe, otherwise I wouldn't be able to calm down. There was no chance I was leaving without her.

"Hey calm down. I'm sure she is fine man, now relax" He was right. I should believe in Aki and know that she can handle herself. Even knowing this I still can't help but worry for her. I continued to pace until I felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me down. " I told you to relax, now take a deep breath loverboy" My mind was racing with worry but I obeyed. I tried to distract myself.

" Why do you insist on thinking Aki and I are anything but friends" His constant jokes at our relationship felt a little irritating right now, especially seeing that we were just friends.

" It's because I have been around long enough to know a little about this. I know how you feel whether you know or not." That is an odd thing to say especially since we had just meant. He wouldn't have said that without thinking, but he is probably just misinterpreting our relationship. Whatever it is, my feeling for Aki were on friendship level because I know that is what she needs right now. Right now she is on her own again and I can't do anything about it.

**Aki**

"Black Rose Dragon direct attack" wind surrounded the Arena as my beast turned Takado's lifepoints to zero. He fell to the ground but not before I saw him smile. He looked up at me and with what little strength he had left he said

"Thank You" I looked around and the arena had been destroyed. My abilities had gone out of control again, but the audience didn't seem to mind. In fact they enjoyed it as if it was fun being hurt. I looked at Takado and what I saw shocked me. He was being electrocuted right on the spot. He was given no mercy and I ran towards him, but by the time I reached his side he was burnt to a crisp. To think this place was so awful that he would be desperate enough for freedom that he would wish this upon himself. The shocking thing was that I had done this and it felt so natural. As if a will to survive, it was as if my natural instincts came out in this place, but with my natural instincts come my darker ego. An ego that I don't want back. Ever. The guards came and dragged me away while also dragging Takado's corpse. I watched silently as tears fell from my eyes.

Lilchibchib: Why the humanity!!

Ruka: Stop with the dramatics

Aki: Oh let her have some fun

Ruka Who asked you!!

Aki: Oh you want to go

Lilchibchib: *sigh* some things never change like you guys reviewing. Plz review.


	4. Author's note

Author's note

Hey guys I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long, but I have been grounded from the computer for a while. This is not a story but it is important to read. I was grounded and my mom is breathing down my neck as I write this. I had to beg my parents to let me at least get a note out there. For those of you who did challenges I AM SO SORRY!!!! I will get them done as soon as I get my punishment off. Maybe I will get off for good behavior but for now I am stuck. I will give you all some kind of prize for the wait maybe a quadruple update because I am that sorry. I felt so bad about not updating but the sentence will end soon….maybe…..hopefully. Yeah guys listen to your parents or you will end up suffering like I am right now. Also send me challenges and requests still please I enjoy them it's just that it will be a while before I get to them. I can't even get on fanfiction at school because they block it and I have tried bypassing it but nothing works. So In all SORRY!!! PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Lilchibchib: Woah I have not written for this story in a while. Well I am not grounded anymore. I was let off for good behavior. So yeah. This is what I have because I have been studying for finals like mad and I shouldn't even be posting this but that's me a procrastinator. **

**Ruka: What is wrong with you . You don't write for a long time and then give them this crap**

**Lilchibchib: I know I am so sorry I will do better guys.**

**Ruka:Lies anyway..SHE DOESN't**

**Aki:OWN YUGIOH 5Ds**

**Ruka I really hate you**

My mind felt completed shattered as I realized that this man's blood and tears had been stained into my very soul and being. His hopes and dreams had been cracked at the very sight of my dragon because he and I knew the end had come. I stood there in shock while the screams and cheers from the crowd invaded my senses. My legs were like lead and were stiff as I pushed one leg in front of the other hoping to reach a place that would keep me away from this death and destruction, but you can't run from it if you are the cause. I blinked and before I knew it I was no longer in the arena. I had been cuffed and was being dragged to my cell, but it seems as if the screams of joy were better than the quiet of my own mind. I yearned for the crudeness that was the crowd as I passed the area where screams of pain I had heard earlier were. The only difference was this time I knew that they did not scream in pain but instead to know that they were still alive. They wanted to know that their humanity was intact and that they had not been consumed by the darkness and evil of this thing they called a game. Their screams were all that they could show the world that they were people not pawns. I passed by and was back in the soliditude of my cell.

This seemed to believe that I wouldn't be any trouble because they had put me in Yusei's cell. The hope I felt when I was around Yusei had disappeared along with any other thoughts. The only thing that came was Kill and Death. The two things that are common among this "game" Is this what happened to people everyday they were here. The loneliness and the guilt that ate at them until they could only hope for a future like Takado. Is that what I will become? I slumped down in defeat, knowing that there was little hope of being saved from the tradgedy of this place.

"Aki what happened are you okay" I craned my neck feeling every crick just to look at Yusei. Am I ok? That question should have a simple answer and yet I have none. Nothing can explain how I feel right now. What I experienced out there cannot be put into words.

"Death is what happened" This explained the fate we would have to endure for who knows how long. The death of strangers and loved ones. Yes this is what was going to be happening for a long time. Right there I realized that I couldn't handle it. I would kill myself before I could feast my eyes upon another corpse that I created. That I destroyed another man's soul. I would not last in this place for long and if I was here any longer than I could endure then something worse than the Black Rose Witch would be afoot. "Yusei we need to leave this place….I..I won't last long here: The man next to Yusei scoffed.

"She is already broken from one duel…Pathetic"

"You didn't see his eyes and the way they looked at me" I said still looking at Yusei. His eyes seemed like the only safe place I could be right now. The only place I could hold on to for the moment. The only place that had not been broken by these Eternal Duels. This man did not understand the pain that had surfaced and the despair that had reentered my heart just from that duel. I could not handle another one. I just couldn't

"I may not have seen his eyes, but I have seen plenty others and I know that in the long run I was doing them a favor. They wanted to die, they wanted to feel that ending pain because it was the last choice that they were given in this retched place. We didn't choose to come here or do what they asked of us and that last word where they ask to die they are given a choice" I couldn't help but snap my head up to look at this man, and then I saw. The tattered clothes, the blank eyes, the scrawny body. He had been through so much more than I had and yet his words still made little sense to me. His black holes of eyes reminded me so much of Takado before he was killed. Before I killed him. How is it good to kill people whether they want it or not. How are we the ones to choose between life and death? We as humans do not know the future so how do we know that ending the our own future will do any good. There had to be another way. We can't just kill people and get over it. They had families, friends, lives, and now I just took away their chance of ever seeing him again. I just don't understand how someone's brain can work like that. As if reading my thoughts he said, "Trust me you will understand soon enough"

"Ok that is enough Ren" Yusei said. He put his hand over mine so that he could sympathize and I felt a little bit better than before even though those words were still stuck in my mind. That killing was ok. That we were supposed to do it if that is what they wished. The words that Ren had said.

"Ren?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's called a name darling" he answered sarcastically.

"You are really arrogant and sarcastic you know that" I said with a huff.

"It's all part of my charm" Charm he . Whatever it was it was annoying, but that was beside the point. We need to get out of here. No matter what Ren says I will not accept killing any more people. It just wasn't right.

"Yusei we need more information on this place" I said. I had not been much help. I tried to look around but instead found myself in fear and found nothing. The only place I knew of had been the place with the chilling shrieks and the arena but that was not useful 's not like Yusei was not going to go there soon enough."I tried to look but I failed and found nothing except a place where they might torture people" He simply nodded trying to think of a plan himself, but by the frustrated look on his face we were getting nowhere. Suddenly his face had contorted into a blank expression which showed that he was trying not to show emotion.

"Aki,I am so sorry and I don't want to put you through anymore stress but it seems like we will have to continue dueling to learn more about this place" I scrunched my face up into disgust. I had a feeling that we would have to duel but I thought Yusei might think of a way to get out of it. There was no way I was going back out there. For now I just nodded, while thinking to myself of ways that I didn't have to duel. I changed the subject hoping that I wouldn't become more depressed and hopeless than I already was.

"So how long have you been here Ren" I said. His head snapped up and he seemed surprised that I even acknowledged his presence for a second time. His surprised expression turned to that of a smirk as he bluntly said,

" Long enough to know that for you to break out you are going to have to let them break you down physically and mentally" It seemed like everything that came out of his mouth was either depressing or spirit breaking. He never had anything good to say all though it made sense considering where we were., but even so he could make more sense. I felt as if he was saying things that I didn't understand just to frustrate me. Well it was working. His attitude could not have always been like this, but if he had a better attitude before the duels then imagine how much he has been broken down. If what he says is true then if no when we leave here then we probably won't be the same as before. Probably not even close. I'm surprised that people outside don't know about this place because if they did this place would be shut down. Don't these people have friends and family. Hasn't anyone left or did their so called friends and family forget about them. I know my friends wouldn't in fact I shouldn't even be worrying because they would probably come to save us. I said my thoughts aloud to Yusei and Ren.

"Wait what about Jack and the others. What happened to them? Maybe they will notice that we are missing and find us here" I suddenly got excited knowing that my friends could come and find us, but was once again broken down by Ren and his "optimism"

"Don't you think that half these people would not be here if that happened? They have probably already marked you as dead. Maybe a love suicide pact or something"

"Why is it everything that comes out of your mouth is negative" For once I wanted to hear him say something inspirational or maybe it was against his "Charm" They wouldn't immediately mark us as dead would they I mean really. Wait and if they did mark us as dead then why would Yusei and I die together or kill each other together. I once again voiced my thoughts.

"Why a love suicide pact. Why not just a regular suicide." I saw him roll his eyes in anger and frustration.

"Are you people daft, am I the only one that ….you know what if it is not obvious to you then there is no pointing it out" He slumped back frustrated and I looked at him in confusion. Yusei turned to me and explained.

"He likes to think little fantasies about us becaue he has nothing better to do" I nodded and then felt a blush reach my cheeks as I tried to imagine the fantasies he might have had. I kept quiet and hoped neither of them realized why I was so silent, but of course Ren had to ruin it.

"Aww you got her all embarrassed. Nice job Casanova." Yusei looked down and realized that my face was beet red and he was the cause, and then he blushed too and there was a long awkward silence that overcame the tunnel. Ren started laughing and I couldn't help but smile. It actually felt nice to smile considering how dark gloomy and depressing this place was. I couldn't push the thoughts away that I was a murder and a thief for robbing that man of his precious life, but this moment is what I have to hold onto because it will probably be the last one in a long time. The last time I can feel normal. I know that after I am going to endure this moment is going simply fade into a dream of a past that I will only hope to exist again.

**Ruka:Wow this would have been better if I was in it**

**Aki:it was the best because I was in it**

**Lilchibchib:Guys I have a headache not today. Please review y'all**


	6. Chapter 5

**Lilchibchib: What's up my peeps**

**Ruka: Where the heck have you been?**

**Lilchibchib: Well combine personal fitness over the summer, summer hw, procrastination, and laziness and you get the reason why I did not continue the story**

**Ruka: You always give bad reasons**

**Aki: You always give sass when you should be quiet**

**Ruka: I am about to do some illegal things to you if you don't shut up**

**Lilchibchib:Quick read this story of which I own no characters or rights to before she kills us all.**

**BTW Yusei is really OOC because i realized that Yusei has show so little emotion or the same emotion that it is difficult for me to imagine him in the situations i put him in. In all honesty whatever happened he would probably have a straight face. So if later on in chapters and even now he seems OOC I'm sorry cuz it annoys me when others can't get personality in stories right.**

A blanket of blood at every corner and every turn. An eternal stain from the lives of others, of those who may or may not have had something to live for but lived nonetheless. An endless streak of the love sweat and tears of someone spread everywhere. The sadness cannot help but seep into your soul, but the bearer? Unknown. I brought one foot forward and began to move to examine the area or so I told myself. Was there another reason? Could there be? Rain seems to fall but it is an illusion. It is merely my tears. Tears. Was I crying? What a strange question. Of course I was crying so I guess the question is am I crying? Somehow I had switched to a run. It felt more comfortable to run. Who knows why, the urge to run just filled me. Running is all I can do now. _Stop._It was as if an outside source was controlling my body,telling me what to I am in a room which seems to have a majority of the stain. One person stands in the middle of the room. Just standing. no emotion. No movement. Suddenly I am standing next to them. Their hunched shoulders are only one of many examples to show their saddness.

"hey what is going on here" I say. I grab their shoulders and turn them to me but jerk away immediately. They fall to the ground with a hole in their back, the source of the red ink. The pale face and bottomless eyes were clue enough. _Dead_. Behind I see myself falling to the ground with tears down my face. But why are there two of me and where did the other one come from. Soon my previous tears return to me. These tears I shed, who are they for and what are they to me? I run to myself.

"What happened here? What's going on?" But all they could do is shake their head and utter the word I knew I didn't want to hear"Aki"

My heavy breathing pounded in my ears, as my beating heart sounded as if it was going to explode. I assessed the area and saw the familarity of my cell. The rusty deceiving old bars that created a cage and the rat infested ground. Ren is sleeping in a corner and Aki's slow and whisper like breathing tells me she is asleep too. A dream. It was just a dream, yet why am I still sweating. Where did that dream come from?. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Convincing myself of that is what I have to do because I couldn't handle the consequences of it actually meaning something. Aki is there sleeping and even if we are not in the best situation, she is alive and I intend to keep it that way. I realized the distance between us had decreased. I must of moved closer to her instinctively. Although it would have made sense with the dream I had just have. In all honesty I wanted to hold her and make sure that this was reality. So I followed my instinct and went closer. Her scarlet eyes were hidden by her closed eyelids and long an luxurious eyelashes. I couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful in her sleep and I once again questioned reality. She just seemed so dream-like that before I knew It I was caressing her cheek. There were no words to describe it, but it felt nice. Suddenly she began to stir in her sleep and I jumped back only now realizing the creepiness and stalkerishness of my actions, but I soon as I turned away from her, I recalled my dream. Suddenly I couldn't face her. I felt guilty. As if I had truly killed her and she was not simply asleep. I closed my eyes hoping for the darkness of sleep to come and I could go int o a full on unconscious state of nothing, but it never did and I had the memory of my dream and my conflicting emotions fresh in my mind for the rest of the night.

I awoke to what I felt was the next day. Seeing as time had flowed into one, I had to assume things when it came to a schedule. I sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. Aki was still asleep while Ren sat with a smirk on his face as always. Besides the constant recollection of my dream last night evertthing could be counted as peaceful, but peace never lasted long. A man burst in and opened the cell with such fierceness that it gave a quick burst of wind. Aki jumped from sleep and looked up still trying to understand the situation.

"Aki Izayoi" She looked up in a daze and the mancalled her name again but with more anger. Somehow it clicked and she stood up quickly ready to go. Another duel? Why so soon? It may not seem like it but the shock of the other one was still there. I could see it in her eyes.

"Why is she going again? Why haven't I dueled" I yelled.

"Shut up! You have no reason to speak." He pushed me back and threatened me with a weapon I could not see for it was shrouded in darkness. " Aki Izayoi come" She followed without another word. Her shoulders slumped in sadness as she anticipated a repeat of what had happened last time. Before I knew it, she was out of my sight and the cell door had been slammed shut again.

"Why Why Why Why?" I punched the wall in frustration. Again. Again she was dueling and I would have to see that sad look on her face. What was the purpose for taking her again. "Why?" I slumped down on the ground.

"Wow it must be ask Ren stupid questions day" Ren said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Didn't you learn with the first duel? She is going to get called and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it. So sit and relax" His words didn't make me feel better at all. Aki was out there in pain and I had failed for the umpteenth time, but I sat hoping to distract myself from the pain I felt inside.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

" We sit and wait my dear Romeo." It sounded like the only reasonable idea so I nodded my head in agreement. We sat and sat and sat for what felt like days. It was like a photo of endless time. Suddenly he said, " Hey I know what you did last night" I gave him a confused expression trying to remember what I did last night seemed like something my brain just wanted to block out. Then All I saw was the horrid dream, and…and what else? Suddenly an image of me caressing Aki's face shot into my mind. Oh man. Why had I done that? Had he been awake the whole time? Had he seen?

"I didn't mean to. It just kind of happened and the urge. Oh there were so many urges" I started blabbing out the first things that popped into my head, trying to defend myself.

"Holy Shit this is going better than I expected. Keep going" I stopped myself and looked at Ren's face. I saw surprise, expectancy, and smugness. He didn't know what I did at all, and I stupidly blurted random things out in fear.

"I'm going to ask that you forget everything I just said" I said.

"Oh no there is no way you are getting out of this. What did you do? You know I'm gonna get the answer out of you sooner or later so you might as well tell me now." Now that I thought about he was right. I sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. I uh touched Aki's face last night, but I couldn't help it"

"That's it?" I saw the disappointment in his face, and was kind of irritated with his disappointment.

"What do you mean that's it?"I said.

"Well damn I thought you might of raped the girl with how guilty you looked, and that content look on her face had as she slept had to be from something. Although if she agreed I guess it wouldn't be rape anymore, and you guys are at legal age by now right I mean…." He continued mumbling to himself and all I could say is

"You thought I….with Aki….at night….OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" how could he think we would even think of doing something like that, and in a place like this. She was just my friend I couldn't… wouldn't do that.

"Yeah I should have known better. My grandmother moves faster you people. No way you would have gone that far in such a short amount of time. Besides I probably would have woken up seeing as she seems like a screamer." What a dirty perverted old man. How could he think like that so easily.

" If we ever get out of here, I am going to get you some serious help" I said shaking my head.

" Come on, tell me you have never thought about her in something sexy once" I gave him a disgusted look, but suddenly saw images of Aki with just an apron on, a bikini on, only her corset, etc. I had to swat the thoughts away before they consume my mind.

"That is…" more thoughts tried to come and it was a hard battle but I won "….wrong" he snickered as he saw me blush.

"They were good thoughts weren't they?" I turned around and ignored him for the rest of the time, afraid of what he would say or do next, but not before he said, " I hope ya feel better now" I couldn't help but smile at his vulgar way of cheering me up. Although I had a happy moment, like the peace it never lasted long and the dark thoughts of my nightmare once again consumed my mind.

**Lilchibchib: Hooray for the perverted Ren! See everyone can be considerate in their own way**

**Ruka: Shut up!**

**Lilchibchib:Hey be considerate**

**Ruka: I am in my own way.. Anyway just **

**Rua and Ruka: REVIEW!**

**Ruka: Dang it Rua that was my line **

**Lilchibchib:By the way I like criticism so I can improve my writing just make sure you know the difference between a hate comment and criticism**


	7. Chapter 6

**Lilchibchib: Another chapter released! Scream for joy**

**Ruka : The joy that it took you months to do this chapter. Wow**

**Lilchibchib: Look I'm trying just give me a chance**

**Aki: aww its ok**

**Ruka: Suck up! You only boost the little self esteem she has when I work so hard to crush it. Don't get in my way.**

**Lilchibchib: I would like to note that I am right here. *sigh* why do I even bother I DON"T OWN YUGIOH 5Ds.**

I had only had a couple duels and already I was used to the chaffing that came with the cuffs that bound my arms together. Although I was supposed to be looking for a way to escape, I knew that all I would see was death and despair. It would be difficult for me to focus on finding a way out of this place and keeping myself sane at the same time. Clearly the fear that was welling up inside me had won over my loyalty to Yusei. This overwhelming fear seemed to become a part of me the longer I was here. Had I already become a slave to the eternal duels then? I refused to become a servant to the depression of this place, but then again, did I really have choice? It already seemed as if the duels reverted me back to my old personality. It was as if killing was an old friend that clung hopefully to me, wanting to be embraced. In the end I had welcomed it with open arms seeing as I had won the duel, but was this emptiness afterward worth living. I felt myself collapse onto the ground in anguish.

"Get up, it's not time to sleep you rat" the guard said to me with disgust. He jerked me up off the ground and we continued walking towards the cell. I could hear snickering from the corpses around me.

"_Poor girl can't even keep her feet up"_

"_Pathetic excuse for a person can't handle a few duels"_

"_Why are you even here? You are not needed"_

Were people really saying these things to me or had I just made them up? They sounded like hellish whispers instead of human voices. It seemed as if my mind had turned against me too. Without a working mind what good am I to anyone? I just continue to drag Yusei and Ren down when it comes to our escape. I am completely hopeless. I could see the disappointment in Yusei's face clearly, but what else could I do? I could see his face in my head smiling saying, "Do whatever you can" It filled me with a very needed warmth. Was this my conscious, had I gone insane or had Yusei become so embedded in my mind that I just heard him encouraging me. I didn't seem to matter what it was because it was causing some of the fear slipping away. It's as if he is the light that shines in the dark to show me the way. Yusei is what keeps me sane, and I would like to keep my sanity thank you very much. Yusei believes in my abilities otherwise he wouldn't have asked me to do anything. I continue to let him down, but I will do what I can even if it helps only a fraction of a percent. That is the least I can do for the inspiration he always gives me, whether it be now or in the past. Sometimes I really wonder what I would do without him.

Before I knew it Aki was being thrown back into the cell like a rag doll. Although in this place that is all we were really; Toys to be played with until we got tired and old. Obviously she had won the duel but I still didn't like how the duels changed her. I could feel the shift in her emotions as she sat in the cell, and it was painful to watch. I looked into her eyes and saw the pool of misery and desolation that had filled her not too long ago and then she looked away. She knew what I was looking at and didn't like it, and honestly neither did I. Although before turning away I had seen a bit of resolve in her eyes and I sighed to myself. At least she hadn't been completely broken down. I turned to comfort her but suddenly I noticed that there was a shadow outside the cell. I turned to see the guard that had brought Aki in staring at us with dark eyes. What could he want I would ask but I feared that someone could be punished if we were to speak out so I kept quiet? A good course of action because before I knew it he said, "Yusei Fudo" My ears immediately perked up at the sound of my name and I tuned in to what he was saying. It was time. I was going to have an eternal duel for the first time since I had been brought to this wretched place.

Oddly enough I didn't feel fear but curiosity as to what I was getting into. I would finally be on stage instead of behind the scenes worrying. The guard jerked me up and pushed me outside of the cell. The familiarity of my cell left and I was thrown into a new world that intrigued me, but this was short lived. Death, depression, anguish, desolation all choked at my lungs but I continued to be dragged along. Skeletons, blood, flesh, all of it clung to the ground in a last effort to be free, yet failure seemed imminent. My attention was brought away from my surroundings as I entered a small room with a sort of platform in the middle. We had reached the destination so quickly. Had I really been so engulfed in the tragedy that I didn't have a chance to examine the area? I was pushed out of my thoughts literally and the guard told me to wait there. I complied. Where else was I going to go being chained like a dog? I stood and the platform raised itself into the opening in the ceiling, and once into the arena I saw the most pathetic sight that I have ever seen.

The mindless drone of the audience as they waited to be entertained was nauseating to the point that I couldn't even stand still. To be reduced to the state of that of an animal was truly pitiful. I felt disgusted by their personalities and yet I barely knew them. Is this what Aki felt? This sense of being like an animal put on display when truly the audience should be in the cages. I could see how Aki could have a sense of fear. People just watching her and judging her not knowing what was really going on. Even if they did they chose to ignore their conscious and it just made things worse. Seems like a dip into her past, and that in itself is scary enough, but that is Aki's fear so what was this horrible feeling that engulfed my being. No the people just seemed to bring your fears and mistakes to life. They yelled and screamed and pleaded with you about you and your faults in a way that could not even begin to be described as human. It is also because of this that the atmosphere could answer the question of why children fear and why babies cry. It held a distinct tone that I wish to never feel again. Yes this was truly a place of death. I looked up to see my opponent, who probably had been in here much longer than I. His hair was so disheveled that it couldn't be called hair anymore, his hands looked like that of a cripple with their scrunched up stature and frail look. What's more his eyes were wide open as if they could no longer blink. Maybe he had tried so hard to close his to close out the pain and suffering he saw that his eyes just could stay shut anymore, and if you looked closely you could a faint shake that was filled with terror beyond belief. With all of this it is amazing to believe that he still had somewhat and air of determination, and it made me wonder what he was fighting for. Obviously he fought to live, but there was always something else when it came to these kinds of things. He stayed alive because of this reason and frankly it was quite inspirational. My thoughts were brought alive as I heard the announcer. _Tonight ladies and gentlemen we have a special treatment because Yusei Fudo, The King is in our presence. _I could hear the crowd scream in satisfaction at getting what they felt was well deserved amusement. The announcer continued to speak. _Tonight he will be battling Saito the man of miracles. _So his name was Saito, but no last name strange. I looked over to my competitor, and it seemed as though he had suddenly become alive. The air of determination seemingly engulfed his body and he prepared to duel for whatever it was he was fighting for. I decided then that I could not allow this man to die.

**Ruka: Wow way to be mean. Yusei finally gets to battle and you just stop there.**

**Lilchibchib: I like to be mean sometimes **

**Ruka: WELL STOP IT! THESE PEOPLE HAVE FEELINGS**

**Crow: Enough feeling to review? **

**Ruka: I'm just going to go to my crying corner now**


	8. Chapter 7

**Lilchibchib: Wow ok so if this seems really….what's the word depressing well its because I wrote this when I was sad and crying.**

**Ruka: Wow are you ok?**

**Lilchibchib: *Gasp* sincerity who are you?**

**Ruka: Obviously that was sarcasm genius, and why is Yusei so OOC in this one**

**Lilchibchib: yea I am sorry about that, but in order for this to work he had to fit into my mold but just this once or more than that if he was OOC in the other chapters. I really don't remember. So…**

**Ruka: What?**

**Lilchibchib: If you don't remember then I will say it. I don't own Yugioh 5ds**

**Ruka: Dang it**

The duel had ended and as the smoke cleared there were two people standing, me and Saito. The boos of the audience were loud and obnoxious but it could not take away from my triumph. The glow in my face was obvious as I was excited that I had found a flaw in their plan. I had made it so that the duel had ended in a draw so that neither of us had to suffer. I had only had one duel and had found a loophole within this game. I could not be contained, if I stalled then we could find a way to get out. If I could just continue to- Suddenly I saw Saito drop to the ground in a frenzy.

" YOU MONSTER! Why couldn't you just kill me or just kill yourself. Do you know what you have done? Do you?" His body jerked on the ground from side to side and his arms flailed about. His sanity leaving him with each shriek. He rolled around screaming, "Why Why?" The splatter of his tears mixed with the dust and dirt of the arena creating a muddy disfigurement on his face. I approached him with caution, not understanding what he had meant. Isn't this better? I had worked hard to end it in a tie so that we were both safe. What could possibly be wrong? I continued to approach him but stopped as I saw that the guards had reached him first. The tears continued welling up in his eyes as they dragged him away. Confusion filled my features as I continued to question the man. It was because of this that I didn't notice when I suddenly felt a pull or better described as a yank on my arm. It seemed that it was time to go, but that was a backseat in my thoughts. Saito invaded my mind continuously. Was being saved so bad? Was this place so horrible that he had wanted to commit suicide? No it couldn't be anything like that from the determination that I had seen in his eyes before. Maybe he had truly been insane before the duel, but then would I have not sensed it before? I was continually dragged down the hall but my mind and my senses were all focused on one word….Why? There was no logical reason for him to act this way. I was stopped as I accidently rushed into the guard before me. I guess I should have been paying attention because apparently we had reached the cells. I would have to ask Ren and Aki about my thoughts. I was just so… My thoughts were finally stunted as I felt my heart stop. As I continued to stare I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

It was Aki, and yet it was such a defiled version of her. She had burns up and down her beautiful pale skin which made it squish together and pull apart in awkward ways. The soft smooth skin had been violated with the caress of fire or something of it. Her breathing was ragged and irregular, which I was sure was supposed to match her skin. Blood stained her eyes and face as it smeared with her shocked and scared expression. Her eyes were just pools of white and blood and I couldn't tell where the blood had come from although I could guess. I ran to her and held onto her hand, as if comforting her would bring her back to her former state. At a closer glance I noticed deep gouges and cuts on her neck. An obvious attempt to claw her own throat out. Was it so painful that she would have preferred to cause the death herself? Why hadn't I been here? No! Why had this happened? Who did it? I would kill them. My whole body shook in anger and sadness as I tried to wipe the blood off of her. I suddenly heard a snicker from the guard as he said,

" There's no point, she doesn't look like she'll last long, especially in these conditions" Before I knew what was happening my fist had connected with his face as I heard his nose crunch. He pushed me off and pressed a button to cause a jolt of electricity to run through me. It was tantalizing and unbearable, but Aki's body flashed in my mind and I gained much needed adrenaline. Somehow I got up and aimed for another punch, maybe fueled by anger and sadness, I don't know really. Suddenly I felt someone on my arm and turned to see Ren with a frown on his face as he pulled me back to the cell quickly. The guard took this moment to shut the cell and spit at me with curse words. His words were unimportant as I now tried to attack Ren. He easily held me back with a disappointed expression.

"You tied in the duel didn't you?" He said shaking his head. "That is the worst thing you could do in this place. It is either win or die. Now look what you have done to yourself."

"Shut Up!" I snarled at him in a voice I was not used to hearing.

He retorted quickly. " Getting angry isn't going to do anything for you or for her" I kept quiet not wanting to hear the logic in his words. He sighed and muttered, " This is why I don't fall in love" I slithered back to Aki and her corpselike state. I held onto her and let the tears drop onto her face wishing for her to return to me. Ren didn't say another word as I was left with her, sobbing with her. Why had this been done? The real question was how did they know? How did they know it would be this painful? Was this love for Aki or the beginnings of it? How they known what I am only now realizing? The fog in my mind was awful and only fueled my anger, but it also made me wonder what Saito had lost or Who? Aki didn't deserve this kind of treatment. She had done nothing wrong and yet here she was being punished for my mistake. I grabbed her blood covered and cold body and held her in my arms as if she would suddenly respond, but isn't that what all my actions were for? So that she would hopefully wake up and I would see her face. Any expression would do, as long as it was anything other than this deathly gaze. My chest was in knots that were begging to be untangled, but the only cure seemed simply unattainable. My dear Aki was the cure and yet it was so far away, just teasing me as I cried harder into her hair. My lovely Aki was taken away, and all they left me with were these lame excuses for breaths and her tattered body.

I again felt a tug at my arm from Ren in an effort to drag me away from her, but I wouldn't budge. He tried to speak to me but his words slurred together. She was the only thing in my vision and mind. She consumed me and my emotions. There was nothing else that mattered but her. Instead of listening to whatever Ren was spatting I went to the corner with her and just cradled her head. Rocking back in forth like a parent holds their child. I felt my emotions consume my body and for the first time in a while I couldn't control myself anymore. I couldn't be logical or expressionless; it was impossible with a pain like this. All I could do was stay within my own mind.

The gaping hole where your heart has shattered and the pitter patter of it is deafening to the ears. The pieces too broken to pick up but can't explain whether it should be picked up or not. This lucidity is almost glorious if not for what was lost to obtain it. The fiery anger that has replaced this hole consumes my entire being and in a fury I imagine the blood of my enemies dripping down as a speck of what little existence they had let alone deserved. Imagine the possibilities of crushing their life, their bodies into dust underneath my fingertips. Was this insanity or maybe clarity or maybe both. Who will save you now? I see those laughing taunting faces that don't begin to understand. The ones that yell and scream in nativity but I will turn those screams from happiness to pain, a pain that I will only begin to feed on. This will only be a fraction of what has begun to fill me. This sorrow that will never cease and you think that is amusing. Do I amuse you? ANSWER ME! You animals, you sick excuse for human beings, how could you do such a thing. Was it not enough to make a man cry? Was it not enough to exchange one's life for your happiness. This is the last time, this is where I give you your ticket to hell. I will pave the steps to your demise and create a world of complete and utter black. A world free of desires and pain, no you will feel nothing so that you will see the insignificant beings you have become. Rather the beings that you are. Your pleads will be my determination, your woe my happiness. Was it a sin, was she a sin? For it is only sin that should have such a punishment. Your reasons no longer matter anyway for I will be sure to make you pay for your unforgivable deeds. I will reap the lives of you and your future for there is no help for the wicked nor is there help from the insane.

**Lilchibchib: So there you go Yusei is all emo and angry now(people who are actually emo please don't hate me for that comment)**

**Ruka: No witty banter for today**

**Lilchibchib: Really?**

**Ruka: Yes!**

**Lilchibchib: Well then please review and thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far and told me my mistakes and what I am doing well. It makes my day. Also when people try to guess what happens or what they feel should happens helps me a lot too. THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Lilchibchib: So no I am not dead! **

**Ruka: Damn it ur not?**

**Lilchibchib: Yeah so I am sad that Yugioh 5ds is ending, and I know that it had a good run. I will finish this story it's just that it really takes me time to get to this sometimes with how hectic school is now. If you want an explanation for the end of this chapter please read what i said at the bottom. Anyway enough explanation READ!**

**Ruka: Don't tell them what to do, and she definitely doesn't own Yugioh 5ds otherwise it wouldn't be ending so soon.**

Each time I would duel a person, I would win, and watch them beg for mercy on the ground. Each time there was a small chuckle that escaped my lips as I walked off to my cell. Every person was guilty and every person desesrved to die. When the guards would come for me I would roar at them, not wanting them to see any weakness. I wanted them to know that I was going on a rampage and everyone was guilty. Dueling was only a way to kill, and for no other reason did I duel. Each day more people would die by my hand I would just return to her side. Was this desperation wrong? Maybe but I didn't really care. It was all for her. This was the first couple weeks or months, who really knows. Eventually I began to refuse duels because I saw no use in them. They were not bringing her back. This killing rampage was not working, the people who died didn't care about me or Aki, so the death wasn't giving me fulfillment. Now I just sat in the cell with no expression on my face, all that was left was confusion and pain.

Each day seemed to represent her; cold, unfeeling, unmoving. The darkness was the only thing to hold me adrift in the waves of sanity. They would come asking for a duel, and I would respond with a fist straight to their nose. So far I've messed up five guys' faces, and yet dissatisfaction is all I feel. It's as if with each jolt of anger I see her getting worse. Killing didn't help and anger didn't help. It's not like I didn't try to be calm and understanding and allow her to distract me from this hell, but the memories kept flowing in. The memories of who did this to her and that she and I continued to be tortured just by their presence. The fact that I really didn't know who did this in the first place mixed with the annoyance that there was no one to pit my vengeance created an explosion of fury. Ren tried to talk to me the first couple days, but eventually he gave up. Sometimes it felt like he just blended into the cold motionless wall. What else could he do, when he didn't know what I would do, if he so much as thought about disturbing my time with her.

Aki if only I could peer into your mind and see what it is you're thinking about. Do you think about me the same way that I think of you? Are our feelings the same or am I simply feeling a simply deluded one-sided fantasy. If only you were to awake and realize that I have realized what I think of you. I realized what Ren has been talking about all this time. I lo- care for you deeply and if there is anything more than that, I would love to find out. When I talk to you it's not like I'm crazy or angry, but at peace because we are together, no matter the circumstances. It's funny how the stoic Yusei is suddenly showing you all of his emotions at one time, but I want you to know everything about me. Aki I want you to know I care.

There was a shift in movement, and I turned quickly ready to strike the intruder. It was simply Ren,who had decided to grace us with his presence.

"Don't tell me you forgot I was here lover boy" I kept quiet, not needing to respond to his taunts. He was not important if he couldn't help Aki. "Who knew how easy it was to cross the border of obsession" Again I didn't need to respond, when I knew he only spoke lies. Aki was the only truth now. "You know that if you continue to refuse duels, then they could decide to execute you. Then when she wakes up, there will be no one to greet her but good old Ren" Why was he even still talking, when he knew I wouldn't respond. His threats and lies were not needed, and he was only wasting the air. " Do you hate her so much that you would die and leave her alone to mourn for you? Do you even care?" In a split second he was pinned to the wall staring into my eyes filled with rage.

"YOU SHUT UP, you have no idea what you are talking about! Of course I care. I I …."

"You what! Want her live wondering why you didn't try to save her. Why all you did was use violence when you could have been out there looking for answers. Why the Yusei she knew was gone" I dropped him to the floor my hands shaking. He was right, about everything. She would wake up, and she wouldn't like who she saw. I would be rejected as her friend and anything else. I felt the water flow from my eyes.

"Ren, please tell me what I have to do" my voice cracking with sadness and desperation.

"What a simple question. Of course you have to duel my dear deluded boy" Duel, as in for enjoyment. It had been a while since I did that. How could I enjoy these duels I thought to myself, but if I really tried couldn't I? I smiled, the first smile in the longest time. The answer to saving her was right in front of my face and I had been too blind to see it. I would duel anyone I could until I could come in contact with the leader. I would give the audience such a show that the leader wouldn't be able to help himself from reaching me. I would be their robot of entertainment, until the day came when I could get answers and revenge. Dueling was all I had for the time being, but soon it would bring me more.

As I had my revelation, there was a silence in the room. An abrupt silence, that told me that something was missing, something important. I rushed to Aki's side immediately and realized that the hum from the sound of her breathing had stopped. She wasn't breathing anymore! Was she dead? I put my head to her chest to see if I could hear her heart. Even the slightest thump would give me hope, but there was nothing but silence left within her. There was no Aki left to live.

How could this happen as soon as I had my revelation? How could this have happened when I had finally realized that i could save her? Why was the world so cruel as to have something like this happen? I hunched over her and started bawling like a baby. I didn't care if I was a grown man because when something this awful happens nothing else matters. What else could I do but shed tears. I was so useless that I couldn't even save her in time. Aki was gone. She was no longer her by a hair, but completely gone. The devastation completely filled me to the core. I didn't even notice the men who came in to take her away. I only saw them when they tried to pick her up. My hands reached out for her as they pried her from my hands but she was far out of my reach. I tripped on myself and stayed huddled on the floor holding myself. I was alone, with no one to care for. I would die in this hole with no slither of hope. Aki was my hope, my light at the end of the tunnel. It's like watching your heart shatter into pieces over and over again. Each fragment continues to break into smaller unattainable pieces. Aki was no longer attainable. Death. Was that the only other option I had to join her on the other side? Could I just end this miserable life of mine when I knew that life without her could be so unbearable? Questions! That was all I had! More and more questions and it irritated me to the core. Now that I thought about it the creator of these Eternal duels had the answers. They did this to her and they would pay. No I could not kill myself just yet. I would continue with the plant to be their puppet, no matter how unbearable it would be. I would grab their attention until, I could finally gain my revenge. I will bring them to hell, no matter what it takes. Aki will not die in vain.

I awoke to a pounding headache from sitting up too quickly. The pounding was unbearable but I knew that it couldn't be the worst thing that had happened to me so I shrugged it off. I pushed my red hair away from my face in order to see my surroundings. Confusion filled my mind as I tried to consider the situation. I turned and in the corner I saw a shadow just watching me. The only thing I could see was their smirk and wide eyes constantly following me.

"Yusei?" I asked hoping that I would be right, but I knew I was wrong when the shadow lunged for me and I let out a scream.

**Lilchibchib: Omg! It seems that I like making Yusei depressed and alone. **

**Ruka: You sadistic writer you**

**Lilchibchib: haha guilty! So guys please review and if you don't at least send some love to Japan because they sure need it. Donate some money to help all the families because I am sure they want everything back to normal as soon as possible. No matter your views ( because some people seem to have gotten sick of hearing this), no one wants a tragedy like this to happen to them. Any way REVIEW!**

**Lilchibchib:ALSO! for those of you who are curious. (pls correct me if i am wrong), but i believe that there are some implantable cardiac drugs that can temporarily stop the heart for a couple minutes. That is how Aki was seemingly dead.**


End file.
